


Gabby's Scarf

by RyanTheJamesGuy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Gavin is now Gabby, Genderbend, I don't know what I'm doing, Michael is now Michelle, Ray is now Rach, Team Lads are now Team Lasses, Tom Baker's scarf, besides the obvious Geoff/Griffon and Jack/Caiti, brief mentions of Rach/Joel, but y'know, doctor who - Freeform, fuck yeah Mabby, i wrote it over christmas and only just got to post it okay shh, idk they're not officially together, its, just y'know reeeeeally close, minifics eyy, woop, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheJamesGuy/pseuds/RyanTheJamesGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabby gets a scarf from Michelle for Christmas. More specific, Tom Baker's 7ft replica. All Brits like Doctor Who, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just tiny little baby fics I write at 2 in the morning because it's cute and I have nothing better to do with my life ~(˘▾˘)~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve

"Oh my god Michelle! I love it!!" Gabby squeeled while unwrapping her present.  
Michelle leaned back on the couch and smiled. She had gotten Gabby a 7ft long Fourth Doctor replica scarf. Immediately, Gabby was wrapping it around herself.   
Michelle giggled and rolled her eyes. She was just happy to see her best friend so full of joy.  
"Merry Christmas, Gabs." Michelle said happily, taking a sip from her egg nog.

After opening each others' presents, the two girls huddled together on the couch. Gabby had the genius idea of wrapping her scarf around Michelle too.  
"Oh my god it's like one of those cheesy Christmas romcoms with Cameron Diaz or whatever." Michelle laughed.  
"Pfft, nah, it'd be more romanticky if I did this." Gabby leaned in and pecked Michelle on the cheek.  
Michelle got a shock, and as soon as she'd done it, Gabby realised what she did and flushed a bright pink.  
"...I uhh... I..." Gabby stammered in embarassment.  
Michelle leaned her head on Gabby's shoulder.  
"Cute. Idiot." Michelle said with a smile.  
Gabby was still blushing, but scooted closer to Michelle. It's okay, she thought, she'll just blame it on the egg nog.  
She moved her arm around Michelle's shoulders. She laughed at the added cheesiness, but rested her head on Gabby's chest.

They sat like for a while, cuddled up together with the scarf around them, drinking egg nog and watching Elf. Well, Michelle waas watching it. Gabby couldn't focus on the movie. She couldn't get her mind off the small warm body curled up in her side.   
Gabby's face was burning red and her tummy was full of butterflies and goddamn she had never thought of Michelle like this before? Her best friend? What???

Gabby started playing with a loose lock of Michelle's hair. She attempted to pay attention to the movie, but couldn't help but feel how soft Michelle's hair was. She ran her fingers through her curls, amazed at how soft it felt. Michelle stirred underneath Gabby. She sat up and pulled away from Gabby to look at her, face on.  
Gabby blushed a bit, but blurted out a response.  
"Your hair is soft."

Michelle's confusion turned into a smile. She leaned forward into Gabby faster than the girl could process what was happening. And without warning, Michelle's lips met Gabby's. It took a while to get past the initial shock, but soon enough, Gabby was kissing back. Michelle smiled into the kiss and moved her hands up to Gabby's neck, while hers moved around Michelle's waist.

After a few more seconds, Michelle broke the kiss, and the look of deject was clear on Gabby's face. Michelle smirked her.  
"Watch the movie, dummy." 


	2. Christmas Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones even shorter than the first wow

“C’mon Gabs…” Michelle sighed, carrying a big sack of gifts.  
They were trudging through the rain up to the Ramsey’s house, after Gabby staying the night at Michelle’s.  
She followed slowly behind Michelle, trying to wrap her scarf around her enough so it didn’t touch the ground and get dirty. Michelle giggled at her as she reached the doorstep.  
  
The two girls were greeted by Griffon, and welcomed into the home. Jack, Caiti, Rach and Joel were all there. Geoff was in the kitchen, while Griffon was obviously the one to entertain the guests.  
After placing the gifts for everyone under the tree and saying hello to everyone, Michelle walked over to where Griffon and Gabby were having a conversation.   
Michelle pitched in every now and then, but ultimately just watched Gabby. She watched how animated the girl got when talking about something exciting. She watched Griffon eye roll and laugh at every dumb joke Gabby told.  
“Uhh… Hey guys, you might wanna turn around for a sec.” Griffon smiled awkwardly, looking over Gabby’s shoulder.  
Michelle followed Griffon’s gaze to where she met a smirking Rach. She was holding something in her hand high above Michelle and Gabby. Mistletoe.  
“The fuck, Rach?” Michelle said while turning slightly red.  
“You know the rules.” Rach winked at her two friends.  
Gabby tried not to make eye contact with Michelle. She looked everywhere but at her.  
Michelle sighed, but smiled at her friend. She quickly pecked Gabby on the cheek, and turned to Rach.  
“Happy?” Michelle asked, trying to hide her amusement at the blushing girl next to her.  
“Nope. It’s supposed to be a proper one. Like, touch lips and shit.” Rach grinned wide, proud of herself for being this evil.  
Michelle sighed. Gabby looked at her and smiled shyly. All eyes were on the two now.

Michelle grabbed Gabby’s face and brought it to hers. She touched her lips against Gabby’s for a second. Gabby forgot her surroundings. She forgot how to breathe. She forgot how to function. She just knew that Michelle Jones was kissing her again. Her hands moved to Michelle’s back, pulling her closer.   
The two stayed like that for a few seconds, but were interrupted by faint ‘click’s in the background.

“Tumblr is gonna flip it’s shit! Fuck yeah Mabby!” Rach whooped, grinning at her camera.

Gabby remembered where she was and her eyes grew wide. She tried to hide under her scarf, her face turning almost the same shade of red that was on it.

“Alright fuckers, get on the table. Food.” Geoff said gruffly to everyone. He was holding a big turkey.  
Everyone gathered around the dining table as Geoff set the food down.  
“Alright. Christmas and shit. Yay.” Geoff said sarcastically as he sat down next to Griffon.  
“Feliz Navidad, motherfuckers.” He grinned and everyone dug in.


	3. Christmas Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be the last baby fic thing because Christmas was a month ago but y'know

Gabby was curled up on the couch, her chin resting on her knees. Her scarf was draped around her shoulders and hung low. She was fiddling with the end of it, but her wide eyes never leaving the TV.  
Michelle came back into the living room from the kitchen with two mugs of hot cocoa. She placed them on the coffee table and sat down next to Gabby.   
She didn't once acknowledge Michelle. She huffed, a bit hurt.   
She looked at the TV to see yet another episode of Doctor Who on ("Seriously? Haven't you got all these on DVD?" "Yes but shush Doctor Who is on.") and tried to make sense of this episode. There was the no eyebrows dude, the ginger chick and the cute little soufflé one.   
"So what's-" Michelle had started before Gabby shushed her. Taken aback, she glared.  
"What the fuc-" she started again before Gabby shushed her even harsher.  
Michelle glared and mumbled something under her breath. She looked up at the TV and saw some old guy running around with the soufflé chick before it cut to the credits.   
Who's he? What's he doing? Stupid show doesn't even make any fucking sense.  
She turned to glare at Gabby when she saw her. She was in tears, sniffling and hiccuping. Her face was in her hands. Michelle's glare dropped. She couldn't be angry at that.  
"Gab?? What's wrong??" Michelle wrapped her arms around Gabby's back. Gabby threw her arms around Michelle's neck and sobbed into her shoulder.   
"Shhh baby it's okay... It's okay... I'm here..." Michelle tried to comfort her.   
Slowly, the sobbing stopped, and replaced with quiet whimpering, and the odd sniffle. Michelle patted Gabby's hair, soothing her.   
"What happened, chick? Tell me what's wrong?" Michelle asked, pulling back a bit to look at Gabby.  
Gabby looked up to meet Michelle's eyes. Her own were red and puffy. Michelle's heart broke when she saw her face.  
"Gabs?" Michelle asked again.  
"Raggedy Man..." Gabby whispered, broken. She curled up into Michelle's hug, hugging her back a bit tighter. "Goodnight."


End file.
